


The Shape of Your Words

by chlouais



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Italian AU, M/M, No Angst, in this house we have smitten and happy babies only, love at first sight probably, supportive italian OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/pseuds/chlouais
Summary: “Buona giornata,” the beautiful boy says. He sounds nervous, hesitant. He’s so handsome Matteo feels a little like he’s dying, and—Matteo blinks.“Du bist deutsch?” he asks.The beautiful boy blinks right back, and then Matteo watches as his face melts into an expression of relief.“Oh, thank god,” the boy replies in German.Matteo feels his pulse flutter and a laugh escapes him.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141
Collections: Druck Open Discord 1st Anniversary Exchange





	The Shape of Your Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daffodil_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_blue/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the DOD!! I'm so happy to get to write something for Cate, who makes the DOD warmer and more wonderful with her presence.
> 
> I went a little off the rails with the Italian AU request--this was initially supposed to be an Italian waiter AU but another story demanded to be heard. Hope you like it!!

Matteo wakes up disoriented. He was having some bizarre dream involving Jonas that he wakes up from all at once, and it takes him a moment to understand that, no, Jonas probably hasn’t taken up playing a violin made of celery. Matteo stares at his ceiling, duvet twisted around him, and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes  _ hard _ . Why a violin made of celery? The setting of the dream is already slipping away from him. He sighs and rolls onto his side, looking at his clock.

It is precisely three minutes after his shift at the cafe was meant to start.

Matteo throws himself bodily from his bed, hardly getting one foot on the ground before his duvet traps the other and he cartwheels his arms to keep himself from slamming face first into the ground. He bangs his elbow on his bedside table on the way down and his knee lands hard, but he manages to catch himself enough to save his nose from an unfortunate meeting with the floor.

Matteo sighs. Not looking like a good Wednesday so far.

He kicks his legs loose from the duvet and carefully stands. Once he’s sure he’s not about to be taken down by any stray clothes or debris, he quickly shucks off his pajamas and pulls on the first shirt and pair of pants he sees on the floor. He spins to his bedside table and unplugs his phone, thrusting it into his pocket. He scoops up his backpack (still sitting where he dropped it on the floor when he got home yesterday) and bounds into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He glances in the mirror as he leaves the bathroom and decides to pretend he didn’t see the state of his hair.

As Matteo dashes outside and down the street, he can tell it’s going to be a hot day in Rome. The sun is beaming and the cobblestones and buildings are washed in its clean, early light. But he can also smell the heavy, humid scent on the air that never fully dissipated during the night, making his skin heat and feel as though it’s being pressed in on from all sides. Matteo’s apartment is, thankfully, only a couple blocks from the cafe. He hardly pauses as he skids past his manager Ludo and zips behind the counter and into the back, calling, “Scusa, scusa!!” over his shoulder. He quickly pulls his black shirt for work out of his backpack, and—god, when was the last time he washed this? He shakes his head and vows to wash it tonight. As he pulls his casual shirt over his head to change, he wrinkles his nose and mentally vows to wash that one too.

Matteo ties his waist apron as he walks out to the counter. His coworker Fede shoots him a look as she takes an elderly man’s order. He ducks his head to avoid her judgmental expression as he moves over to the espresso machine and gets started on the espresso shots he heard the man ordering. He glances over at the ornate clock hanging on the far wall. Only 15 minutes late. Not his best, but also not his worst.

He’s only just set the man’s espresso shots on the counter when his manager gets his attention.

“Matteo,” his manager deadpans, “ _ So _ glad you could make it.” Before he’s even finished the sentence Ludo has cracked a smile and dramatically presses a hand to his heart.

Matteo rolls his eyes but feels a smile tug at his mouth. He appreciates that a man around his dad’s age will be silly from time to time. Ludo teases but never really makes him feel bad for running late. It means more to Matteo than he can say.

“How are you feeling about school this autumn?”

“Oh,” Matteo says. He feels his stomach flip with anxiety. He’d found out two weeks ago that he’d been accepted to uni, despite a rocky final year in school that he had only really pulled together at the last minute. “Um, good? I mean. Yeah, I feel okay.”

Ludo eyes him for a moment. “Well, that was entirely unconvincing. But anyway, you’re going to do beautifully. By the fall Fede and I will have even  _ you _ convinced of it.”

Matteo feels his cheeks warm and Fede knocks his shoulder affectionately as she passes him.

“Today I’m going to have a new employee shadow you,” Ludo says, back straightening a touch. Matteo feels the mood shift and suddenly feels like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Just show him what you do, he’ll—”

Matteo stops hearing Ludo.

While Ludo is speaking he turns his body slightly and extends out his arm, and a boy about Matteo’s age leaning against the wall near the door of the cafe takes it as his cue to come join them.

Matteo’s stomach rockets up into his throat and he’s struck by that dizzying feeling that comes from a sudden drop. The boy walking toward him is without a doubt the most beautiful boy Matteo has ever seen. Oh god, why hadn’t Matteo tried to comb his hair that morning? The boy is looking up at Ludo as he walks near but then shifts his eyes to Matteo. Is it hot in the cafe? Matteo feels his skin go hot and then cold. The boy’s eyes are impossibly dark, framed by a fan of dark lashes, and his mouth quirks to one side in a half smile as he looks at Matteo. Is that a septum piercing? Matteo thinks he might faint.

“Buona giornata,” the beautiful boy says. He sounds nervous, hesitant. He’s so handsome Matteo feels a little like he’s dying, and—

Matteo blinks.

“Du bist deutsch?” he asks.

The beautiful boy blinks right back, and then Matteo watches as his face melts into an expression of relief.

“Oh, thank god,” the boy replies in German.

Matteo feels his pulse flutter and a laugh escapes him.

“ _ As I was just saying _ ,” Ludo cuts in in Italian, only mildly annoyed that Matteo clearly hadn’t been listening, “You could also help David with his Italian. He’s just moved here from Berlin, so you’re best equipped to help him.”

“Are you German?” David tries in Italian. Matteo can hear his accent more clearly now and realizes belatedly that he’s possibly smiling like a dopey idiot.

“My dad is Italian and my mom is German,” Matteo says. He slows his speech just slightly and tries not to mumble as much as he normally does.

Ludo throws his hands up in the air. “I’ve been telling him not to mumble when talking to customers for, what, a year now? And  _ now _ he can suddenly enunciate,” he sighs, setting a hand heavily on Matteo’s shoulder. “Like I said, show David the ropes, okay?” He turns to David. “And David, don’t hesitate to ask any of us questions.” Ludo gives David a warm smile before walking into the back.

David smiles in response and Matteo feels his heart lurch. It might not be a terrible Wednesday after all.

✧ ✧ ✧

David is a fast learner. Matteo spends the next hour or so making coffees, letting David practice when the flow of customers diminishes. He’s also funny and quips back easily, catching Matteo off guard a handful of times. He largely sticks to Italian—Matteo can see the determination in his eyes when he says a particularly long word or one that’s difficult to pronounce. He only switches to German when he becomes completely stuck.

Matteo spends a bit of time telling him about Italian coffee culture, in Italian, to see how well he comprehends Italian when it’s a subject he’s probably spent less time talking about. He’s quite good, but becomes self conscious when he speaks. Matteo almost tells him his German accent is cute before he catches himself. David listens with his whole body, turning toward Matteo and watching him as he talks. When Matteo turns away from the machine to place a shot on the bar, he’s met with David smiling slightly, eyes intently on Matteo’s face. Matteo almost drops the tazza.

From behind David, Matteo can hear Fede snicker as she emerges from the back. He subtly shoots her the finger as he sets a bicchiere for water next to the shot.

They’ve been comfortably quiet for a few minutes when Matteo speaks up.

“I could help you with your Italian,” Matteo says. David looks at him quizzically. “I mean,” Matteo continues, “Your Italian is really good, I was just thinking about how Ludo said I could help you, not that you really need help, I’m sure your Italian will be perfect soon just from living here—” Matteo forces himself to stop and take a breath. “But I could help. If you want. Like, beyond just talking to you here.” Matteo feels his cheeks heat up and stares determinedly at the espresso machine, hands tangling in and twisting his apron.

“Like, give me lessons?” David asks. Matteo can’t look over at him or he knows he’ll lose his nerve.

“I—” Matteo swallows. “I mean, if you want. Or we could just, um, talk? But it’d be more relaxed than talking in the real world, like without as much pressure.” Matteo’s mouth feels dry but he’s pretty sure if he tries to drink water right now there’s a high probability of him choking. He looks down at his shoes, then glances over at David. When he sees David’s small, soft smile, his cheeks go from warm to burning.

“That’d be cool,” David says. “I only know Italian from school, so it’d be helpful to learn some more casual Italian. Like how people speak in real life,” he laughs.

Matteo nods. “I can help with that.”

“Cool,” David says.

“Cool,” Matteo repeats, trying to not let a smile consume his face.

✧ ✧ ✧

Matteo is nearing the end of his shift when he hears the bell over the door ring gently.

“Ciao, Jonas!” Fede calls out, “Dimmi.”

“Un caffè per favore,” he says warmly. He hands her a couple Euros as he passes. “Luigi,” Jonas says as he breezes up to the bar. He reaches over the counter to ruffle Matteo’s already disastrous hair. Matteo shakes his head a little but realizes Jonas couldn’t have made it much worse than it already was. He glances over at David, who is looking between the two of them curiously. Matteo starts making Jonas’ espresso and clears his throat.

“Brudi, this is David,” Matteo says, switching back to German and tipping his head in David’s direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see David relax a tiny amount. “David, this is Jonas.”

“Dude, awesome to meet you. Are you working here?” Jonas says while reaching out a hand. David clasps it in return and smiles.

“Nice to meet you too. And yeah, I’ll be officially starting next week.” Matteo can hear the ease in David’s voice now that they’ve switched back to German.

“So what is a German-speaker doing in Italy?” Jonas asks as Matteo sets the shot in front of him. He nods at Matteo in thanks and opens a small sleeve of sugar to empty into it.

“Oh, well,” David hesitates and Matteo is intrigued, turning his full body to face David and leaning against the counter. “It’s a bit dumb, but, I’m here to do art. Best place in the world for art, aside from Paris or maybe Florence, but I’m partial to the Renaissance painters. I’m starting uni here in autumn.”

“That’s not dumb, that’s rad, dude!” Jonas says enthusiastically. David’s face brightens and Matteo wants to make David smile like that.

“So why are you both here?” David asks, first glancing at Jonas and then turning his full attention to Matteo.

Matteo swallows, looking to Jonas. Jonas purposefully raises his cup and takes a small sip, forcing Matteo to answer. Bastard.

“Well,” Matteo starts, “You know my mom is German and my dad is Italian. We lived in Berlin for most of my life, but we… thought it would be good to move. A couple years ago. So we came to Rome.”

Before David can ask any questions, Jonas jumps in. “Matteo and I basically grew up together. That’s why I know Italian, actually,” Jonas sends Matteo a fond look, “It’s because I spent so much time at his house and with his family.” Jonas turns back to David. “I don’t live here though, I’m just visiting for the summer. It’s tough to live without this miserable little gremlin,” Jonas teasingly laments. Matteo is just barely quick enough to get away from Jonas’ flick to his forehead, both of them grinning. Jonas’ girlfriend and Matteo’s friend Hanna is also visiting, though only for two weeks. Matteo can’t help but feel a bit of beaming joy inside him. Part of their family is back together again.

“Shut up,” Matteo scoffs, “You love me.”

“That I do, Luigi,” Jonas says before finishing his espresso, “but that doesn’t make you any less of a garbage-dweller.” Matteo swats at him but Jonas has already backed away from the counter. “Go change, dude,” Jonas says. “Your shift is over. I wanna go do something.” Matteo rolls his eyes but turns to go into the back. Without meaning to, he’s turned into David’s space, and Matteo suddenly finds himself face to face with David. He hears himself take a funny breath as he stumbles back a step and feels his cheeks flush. David is looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, but his eyes are bright.

✧ ✧ ✧

“Bro, did you not invite David to hang out with us?” Jonas asks when Matteo walks out in his normal clothes, backpack slung over one shoulder.

Matteo had wanted to invite David. Had tried to, kind of. When they had walked into the back Matto had gone straight for his bag, so he had something to do with his hands and could avoid eye contact without being rude. He had just been working up the courage to invite David to come with him and Jonas when Ludo appeared and asked David to stay to complete some paperwork. David had looked subdued when Matteo glanced up, and he quickly lost his nerve. At least he had managed a wave goodbye.

“He had to do paperwork with Ludo,” Matteo says. He may or may not accidentally let out a sigh. When he looks over at Jonas, Jonas is smiling at him with a certain look in his eye.

“What,” Matteo asks flatly. Matteo knows what’s coming before Jonas even says it.

“You are  _ gone _ for him, dude,” Jonas says, lowering his voice slightly but unable to hide his glee.

Matteo looks at him, panicked. “I am  _ not _ ‘gone’ for him,” Matteo hisses. “Look, he seems great and he’s… well, he’s—” Matteo gives a slight cough “—incredibly handsome. But that doesn’t mean I’m gone for him.”

Jonas eyes him. “Matteo, don’t insult me. I was standing right there watching you. I saw how you looked at him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matteo says while shoving Jonas with his shoulder.

“You looked at him like you’d never seen anyone more amazing. Also you kind of looked like you were gonna pass out.”

Matteo looks upward. To find something to say. To avoid Jonas’ piercing gaze. Maybe to plead with his mother’s God to give him a break. Matteo sighs.

“I just met him today, Jonas,” Matteo says after a moment.

“I know,” Jonas takes on a softer tone. “Just don’t run away from how you feel, okay?”

“I  _ know _ ,” Matteo insists. “That time is behind me, I promise.”

✧ ✧ ✧

While Matteo lays in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, he realizes two things. First, that he didn’t get David’s number, and he won’t be able to make plans with David for Italian lessons until he does so. Second, he is definitely gone for David.

✧ ✧ ✧

It’s not until the end of David’s first official week of work—which has to be the shortest, most delightful and most embarrassing week of Matteo’s life so far—that Matteo finds an opportunity and the nerve to ask David for his number. They’ve just finished a shift, so they chat in the back of the cafe. David takes Matteo’s phone and types in his number as Matteo changes into his casual clothes, then hands the phone back.

“Thanks,” Matteo says, looking at the contact David created for himself.  _ David Schreibner _ . Matteo barely stops himself from reading David’s full name aloud just to say it.

Matteo looks back up at David and feels a tiny jolt of surprise. Is David blushing? It’s hard for Matteo to tell. He internally shakes himself and tells himself to stop projecting.

“I, um,” David starts, “I’m pretty free this weekend. If you wanted to teach me some Italian?”

“Yeah,” Matteo answers immediately. “Yes. Let’s do that. Do you have time tomorrow afternoon?” Matteo had made plans for tomorrow evening to pick up pizza and play video games with Jonas, and he figures it’s ideal to meet with David beforehand. That way, if he makes a total fool of himself he can (without lying!) tell David that he needs to go meet Jonas. Or perhaps if things go well Matteo could convince David to join them—Jonas definitely wouldn’t mind. Or—Matteo’s stomach sinks at the thought—if  _ David _ needs an escape, that’s the perfect time for him to leave. Matteo hates the thought of David spending hours with him, waiting for a chance to leave, but Matteo understands discomfort and anxiety. He’s had his fair share of days when his anxiety would climb and he would  _ need _ a way to get away. So he tries to always provide an out for others, just in case.

“Tomorrow afternoon is perfect,” David smiles. “Text me a time and place?”

“Sure,” Matteo answers.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” David says. He picks up his bag and heads for the door, despite still being dressed in his work shirt. “Ciao,” David calls.

“Ciao,” Matteo says belatedly, still staring at the door where David just walked out.

✧ ✧ ✧

Matteo is in stitches. He can’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. He’s clutching at his sides as they begin to ache from laughter. David snorts while laughing and slaps a hand over his mouth, trying to control the fresh bout of laughter it causes.

Matteo’s not sure how they got like this. They had been practicing pronunciation and everything had gone downhill from there. Matteo hasn’t stopped smiling since David walked into his apartment two hours ago.

“No,” Matteo tries to stifle his own laughter, but he’s giggling through his words. “Okay, no, your pronunciation is an offense to the Italian language, and if you keep doing that I’m going to call the police.”

In the most overdone accent, David says, “Yes, 112? I’d like to report a murder. My friend, he has killed Italian.” Between the fake accent and his giggles, David’s words are almost hard to make out.

“Stop,” Matteo moans, “Why would you hurt me like this?”

“Okay, okay,” David schools his expression. “Teach me perfect Italian, please.”

Matteo sighs. “At this point, I don’t think it can be done.”

“No, come on,” David paws at Matteo’s arm, “I’m a great student!”

“Yeah? And where was he for the last hour?” Matteo laughs.

“He was taking a break!” David insists. “I’m back now. Ready to learn.” David gives Matteo a winning smile and Matteo feels something warm flare up in his chest.

“Alright. Start with the alphabet. Do you think you can handle that?”

David scoffs but goes through the alphabet, and Matteo can see the places where David’s pronunciation goes wonky.

“Okay, do it again?” Matteo asks. David nods and begins again, and after a couple letters Matteo leans forward and puts his hands on David’s cheeks. David stutters the tiniest bit, but keeps going. Matteo looks up as if thinking and listening, then pushes David’s cheeks in until he has fish lips. David furrows his brow in question. “Ah, perfect, now your Italian sounds just right!” Matteo exclaims.

David pushes him away while laughing. “Thank you  _ so  _ much for that insight,” David rolls his eyes.

Matteo shoots him a satisfied grin. “Anything for my favorite student,” he says. David beams. “Seriously though,” Matteo continues, “your pronunciation is good. You just have two vowels that sound a little strange to a native speaker, but if you practice you can adjust them, I’m sure. Though,” Matteo bites his lip, but decides to hell with it, “you know, lots of people think accents are cute.”

David’s smile morphs into something more pointed and he lifts a perfect, dark eyebrow. Sometimes David gives him this look and Matteo feels like he’s missed a stair on the way down a staircase.

“Do you think so?” David asks.

“Not with everyone,” Matteo says slowly. He sucks in a breath as he feels his adrenaline spike. “But I think yours is. Cute, I mean.” Matteo can feel his face burning but he looks up at David anyway.

David is giving him a look he’s never seen before. A little bit lost, a little bit found.

Matteo sways forward, into David’s space a little, and David lifts a hand. He seems hesitant, but he slowly moves his hand forward all the same. His fingertips brush Matteo’s jaw so lightly they might not even be there. David leans in an infinitesimal amount, glancing at Matteo’s mouth before looking back up at his eyes. Matteo feels himself give the smallest nod. David approaches so slowly Matteo feels years pass. Every moment David’s face is shifting and Matteo doesn’t mind the time he’s taking, actually, because from here he can watch David’s face transform. Like a painting being built up in real life. David’s nose brushes Matteo’s and Matteo  _ almost _ jumps at the contact. But David’s dark, dark eyes are looking right at him, and Matteo very much wants to be kissed right now.

He’s just felt the soft press of David’s upper lip when there’s a banging on the door.

“LUIGI,” Matteo hears Jonas call, and honestly he could kill Jonas right now. David had turned to look in the direction of the door when David knocked, but Matteo can’t look away from David’s face, flushed and startled.

Summoning all his courage (and his adoration and his respect and his desire), Matteo reaches out and gently cups David’s cheek, turning his face back toward him. Matteo gives him a small smile—David’s face goes soft and affectionate in response—and leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all. I love my two sons!! There can never be enough stories of them falling in love, in every universe. :)
> 
> There may be more where this came from! I did a lot of backstory-planning that I didn't end up using, so perhaps there will be a continuation in the future? Lemme know what y'all think.


End file.
